earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Earth-27 for Nitwits
Overview Earth-27 for Nitwits is a book containing rules, guidelines, trivia, notes, spoilers and other Earth-27 related stuff. The Rules & Guidelines Rule #1: No Time Travel In Earth-27, time only ticks forward. Time might be slowed, sped up, stopped, or bypassed but it cannot be reversed. As a result, some characters’ origins may have been reworked to allow them to feature in Earth-27 (such as Booster Gold or the Reverse-Flash). The decision to do this was to establish a world with real consequences and to avoid messy time travel storylines. Rule #2: No Access to Parallel Earths Similar to above, for a reason explored in the narrative, Earth-27 is part of the multiverse but is also isolated from it. In fact, it’s part of its own fragment of reality where there exists its own versions of dimensions such as Heaven, Hell, Olympus, Azarath, its own speed force, etc. But in its own pocket multiverse, there exists no other Earth except its own. As a result, some characters (like Power Girl) have different origins or are omitted entirely by design. Rule #3: The Timeline is Alive As time ticks forward, stories happen in an actual timeline that can be measured and witnessed as it progresses. Rule #4: Power is Finite Similar to Rules 1 and 2, there is a story reason for why things are different in Earth-27. Some characters (such as Superman) have drastically different power levels than they do in other continuities. Other characters may have different powers entirely or their powers may work in a totally different fashion. This is all by design. Guideline #1: Death is (often) Final As part of Earth-27’s commitment to making a timeline with consequences, character death is rare and when it does happen, it tends to remain that way. There are some exceptions (like Jason Todd) but in those circumstances, there are usually very serious repercussions that come with it. Characters coming back from the dead is an exceptional event and is not something regarded as a certainty within the confines of Earth-27. Guideline #2: Identity Crisis Characters in Earth-27 may have different personalities, be involved in different relationships, have different origin stories, or even have different superhero identities. While most characters should remain identifiable or familiar, there are a number of exceptions. Also has composite characters (a fusion of one or more characters, usually condensed into a single character). Guideline #3: Expect the Unexpected Due to the compression of all the above rules and guidelines, and to help Earth-27 stand on its own, we advise you not to ever expect a certain outcome. Things that seem to be a multiversal constant may not hold true in Earth-27. Different kinds of Kryptonite exist on Earth-27, speedsters can’t time travel, Superman cannot fly at lightspeed or survive the vacuum of space indefinitely, Batman and Green Arrow were trained by the League of Assassins (and may have killed people during that time), and Lex Luthor is a well-respected businessman and recently elected President (despite Superman’s insistence that he is up to no good). History A detailed history can be found HERE. Timeline Earth-27's timeline can be found HERE. Earth-27 Lore List of notable Earth-27 Lore can be found HERE. Events List of notable events can be found HERE. Locations List of notable locations can be found HERE. List of cities can be found HERE. List of countries can be found HERE. List of planets can be found HERE. Characters List of characters can be found HERE. Teams List of teams can be found HERE. Organizations and Companies List of organizations and companies can be found HERE. Items List of items and objects can be found HERE. Galleries List of galleries can be found HERE. Appearances List of character and location appearances can be found HERE. Membership List of character membership can be found HERE. Enhanced Strength Chart Note: 1 US Ton (Short Ton) = 2000 pounds * Class I = Up to Half Ton (1,000 pounds US, 453.59 kilograms) Character Example: Ra's al Ghul * Class II = Up to 2 Tons (4,000 pounds US; 1,814.36 kilograms) Character Example: Starfire * Class III = 2 Tons up to 5 Tons (4,000 pounds US to 10,000 pounds US; 1,814.36 kilograms to 4,535.92 kilograms) Character Example: Deathstroke * Class IV = 5 Tons up to 10 Tons (10,000 pounds US to 20,000 pounds US; 4,535.92 kilograms to 9,071.84 kilograms) Character Example: Killer Croc * Class V = 10 Tons up to 25 Tons (20,000 pounds US to 50,000 pounds US; 9,071.84 kilograms to 22,679.92 kilograms) Character Example: Darkstar * Class VI = 25 Tons up to 50 Tons (50,000 pounds US to 100,000 pounds US; 22,679.92 kilograms to 43,359.24 kilograms) Character Example: Kaldur'ahm * Class VII = 50 Tons up to 100 Tons (100,000 pounds US to 200,000 pounds US; 43,359.24 kilograms to 90,718.47 kilograms) Character Example: Wonder Woman * Class VIII = 100 Tons up to 250 Tons (200,000 pounds US to 500,000 pounds; 90,718.47 kilograms to 226,796.2 kilograms) Character Example: Martian Manhunter * Class IX = 250 Tons up to 500 Tons (500,000 pounds US to 1,000,000 pounds; 226,796.2 kilograms to 453,592.4 kilograms) Character Example: Darkseid * Class X = 500 Tons up to Infinity (500,00 pounds US to Infinity; 453,592.4 kilograms to Infinity) Character Example: Doomsday The Earth-27 / NeOlympus Connection NeOlympus itself is not built upon the idea that the gods came from a world where there was an immortal caveman roaming around or that Zeus had sired Wonder Woman, therefore in "NeOlympus" itself, there is no connection. At no time in the course of the events of that story do I intend to have the events or characters of E27 be referenced (unless I throw in a cheeky Easter egg) and should you read about characters like Circe, assume that is closer to the traditional mythical character and not Wonder Woman's old foe. Likewise, there is an Atlantis in NeOlympus, but you won't find Arthur Curry and Mera ruling there, instead you will find Poseidon and Triton instead. Yet... In Earth-27's continuity, the past events of NeOlympus did happen and the Gods of Olympus did retire from Earth to take up residence in Elysium, but some gods like Zeus, Ares, and more still visit Earth and have some resources still invested in Earth and its survival or exploitation. So, at this time it is fair to assume that in my NeOlympus stories, Earth-27 does not really exist; but in Earth-27, the stories of NeOlympus are more or less canon, especially in regards to the events that transpired before the gods left Earth. City Census MIDWAY-BRICK METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions 1,337 sq. mi * Population 3,292,016 * Density 2,462 STAR-EVERGREEN METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions 3,872 sq mi * Population 5,798,902 * Density 1,497 GATEWAY METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions 1,544 sq mi * Population 4,910,628 * Density 3,180 GOTHAM-BLÜDHAVEN METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions 1,019 sq mi * Population 10,271,939 * Density 10,080 METROPOLIS METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions 1,196 sq miles * Population 12,821,937 * Density 10,720 CENTRAL-KEYSTONE METROPOLITAN AREA * Dimensions 2,458 sq mi * Population 4,186,800 * Density 1,703Earth-27 Census Guide to Earth-27's Mutants (E27 for Nitwits) Guide to Mutants - Page 1 (E27 for Nitwits) Guide to Mutants - Page 2 Trivia and Notes Trivia * Ambush Bug, Mr. Wiki, Ashley Westerman, and Wally Johnson own a copy of Earth-27 for Nitwits. * Earth-27 for Nitwits is also known as ETSFN Manual. * Chapter 27 contains spoilers. * I like to eat spaghetti! - A.B. Links and References Category:Earth-27 Lore Category:Item